Rebels: Spark of Rebellion
by The Green Light Wolf
Summary: In a time of greatest need in the Galaxy, a crew of Rebels worked to bring hope to one sector of the Outer Rim. But their actions had consequences, and one member of the crew was sacrificed to ensure the survival of their allies. Now with the Empires gaze shifting towards them, the crew of Rebels are set on a collision course with the most terrifying Imperial enforcers.
1. Inception

**Phoenix Home**

_"The death toll is rising by the day ever since the arrival of a new Imperial general. A week ago, Tarkintown was razed to the ground. The capital has been completely cut off from the rest of the planet. Executions of so called rebel sympathizers have been broadcast daily, with Imperial Propaganda streamed around the clock. You must come back to Lothal and give yourselves up. I don't think my people can take much more of this."_

Everybody stared at the holo-projector in silence as the transmission ended.

Ryder's words had been filled with sorrow and the expressions on the former Governors face filled in the rest. In the month since their escape from the Star Destroyer Sovereign, most of the Ghost's crew hadn't given much thought to Lothal. Even Ezra had assumed that their disappearance from the planet would somehow lessen the Empires crackdown. Evidently, that was far from the truth.

"We have to help them." Ezra said, eyes wide with concern.

"I don't think that's possible right now." Commander Sato replied grimly. "I've already dedicated our forces to the assault above Nar Shaddaa."

"And besides that, it's clear that the Empire has done all this to draw us out. We'd be playing into their hands." Hera added.

"I don't care!" The young Jedi glared around the room, looking desperately for an ally, though none came to his assistance. "You heard Ryder! People are dying!"

"Ezra." Sabines soft voice drew her friends immediate attention. "Even if we went back to Lothal, we couldn't break the Empires hold on the planet. It would be a waste of time and resources, which are better spent on assisting General Kota. Sometimes... sometimes you have to sacrifice something to make a difference."

"Like we did with Zeb?" Ezra's voice had dropped to a near whisper, but the venom in his tone carried the words to everyone's ears. "The only difference that made was breaking Kanan down!"

"I'll go with you." Ahsoka had been silent throughout the entire briefing, as well as the distress call, so her sudden interruption broke through Ezras anger. She raised her hand, a gesture that delayed any protests. "The two of us should be able to slip under the radar fairly easily, and as Jedi, we'll be able to access the city much easier than if a squad went. We won't be able to completely liberate the planet, but maybe we can make a difference."

"But you're needed for the operation." Commander Sato said.

"If what I know about General Kota is accurate, my absence won't be a problem." A soft smile graced the Tortugas lips.

"I don't like this." Hera frowned, before letting out a long sigh. "But if Kanan has taught me anything, its that you can't tell a Jedi no and expect them to listen."

"Very well then. We do not have time to continue debating on this issue." Commander Sato shook his head. "We'll drop you off in the Lothal system, then jump to Nar Shaddaa."

"No need. The upgrades on the Phantom were completed this morning, so they can just take that." Hera supplied, offering Ezra a grave look. "You'd better go see Kanan before you go."

"Right." Ezra nodded, immediately heading out of the room.

* * *

**Lothal**

Minister Tua's heart was slamming in her chest as she entered what was once her own office.

The female dignitary stopped in her tracks at the doorway, eyes widening in both shock and fear as an eerie, mechanically enhanced breathing filled her ears. Although the armored male was seated with his back towards her, the Minister knew exactly who it was. To the cyborgs right stood the Grand Inquisitor with his unnerving amber eyes and near constant smirk, while to the left was Agent Kallus, standing at attention and serious as always.

"L-Lord Vader." Tua managed, forcing as much respect as she could into her terrified tone. "I was not expecting-"

"Your ignorant expectations are exactly why I am here, Minister Tua." Vader's back remained to her, his breathing chilling the female to the bone. "You have allowed a group of insurgents to plant the seed of hope among the population of Lothal."

"I assure you, Lord Vader, that I have done everything I can to keep the population under control." With each word, Tua felt herself growing smaller and smaller under the gazes of the Inquisitor of ISB Agent. "You must understand, that the rebels have been frustratingly tenacious and resourceful."

"Do not attempt to lecture me on what I must understand." Vader stood slowly, moving around to stand in front of the table that had previously provided a barrier between them. Tua looked up at the hulking males expressionless mask, her pulse increasing rapidly with each step taken. "I am not interested in your excuses."

"Since Lord Vaders arrival, he has swiftly brought the people back into check." The Grand Inquisitor spoke up, his eyes boring deep into Tua's soul. "The rebel cell that once plagued Lothal will soon return and when it does, we will eliminate them."

"They aren't here?" Tua's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I thought that they were in Tarkintown when it was set ablaze?"

"Another incorrect assumption, on your part." Kallus replied, falling silent once more immediately after speaking.

"But..." Tua's mind raced. "Those people... they were innocent!"

"Innocent is a point of view, Minister." Vader stared down at her.

"You slaughtered loyal citizens of the Empire." Tua stumbled backwards as the realization set in, eyes darting between the men. "Y-you killed our own people..."

Tua felt an invisible grip close around her throat, restricting her breathing. Within seconds she was gagging, clawing at her neck but finding nothing to pull away as the grips intensity increased. A minute later, her warm corpse fell to the floor heavily as all signs of life left the loyal Imperial. Vader regarded the body for a moment before turning to face his enforcers, his cloak floating outwards with the movement.

"Contact Governor Pryce and inform her that her presence is required." The Sith said to Kallus. The agent nodded curtly, stepping over Tua's body to carry out his orders. Once he was gone, Vaders gaze shifted to the Grand Inquisitor. "There has been a shift in the Force. They are coming."

"I will prepare for their arrival." The Inquisitor said, bowing his head respectfully.

"Which Inquisitors did you send to handle Master Kota's attack on the Nar Shaddaa Facility?" Vader questioned, halting the Inquisitors retreat.

"The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister." The Inquisitor titled his head slightly, eyes narrowing questioningly. "Is that sufficient, my lord?"

"We shall see." Vader breathed, shifting his gaze to the window and releasing the Inquisitor to carry out his mission.

Silence fell as Vader shifted to stand before the window, gazing out to the city thoughtfully.

* * *

**Phoenix Home**

Ezra stood before the door to Kanan's quarters, hand half balled into a fist and hovering half a meter from it. His hesitation lasted several moments before he finally knocked, once, twice, a third time. He waited about a minute before repeating the action. When the door wasn't answered, the young Jedi closed his eyes, reaching out to the Force as he'd been practicing. Without Kanan around, he'd turned to Ahsoka for guidance, something that the Tortuga responded positively to. In fact, her lessons had proven far easier to swallow than his masters, but Ezra constantly reminded himself that Ahsoka had more experience than Kanan. His eyes opened after the Force confirmed to him that Kanan was within the room and Ezra sighed.

"Kanan?" He said, loudly enough that he knew the Jedi would be able to hear. "It's Ezra. I need to talk to you."

Silence.

"I'm going back to Lothal. Ahsoka's coming with me." Ezra found himself growing less hopeful that there'd be an answer with each word he spoke. "Hera, Sabine and Chopper are going to help with the assault on a Tie Fighter Facility above Nar Shadda. I guess I don't really have to tell you that, since you'll be there as long as you stay in there."

Again, nothing. Ezra reached out once more, this time beyond just confirming if Kanan was in the room. Gently, he prodded Kanans presence in the Force before retreating instantly, feeling nothing but sadness and self loathing. Taking a step backwards, Ezra steadied himself with a deep breath.

"Look, I just came to say goodbye. There's no way of saying if we'll make it back off Lothal, but I have to help them." Frustration exploded in Ezras chest at the lack of a reply and he slammed his fist on the door twice. "Open up! Nobodies seen you in three weeks! We're all worried about you and I don't know if I'm going to see you again!" When Kanan didn't respond, Ezra felt the fight go out of him, dropping to his knees in front of the door and resting his forehead on the cool surface. "Please Kanan."

There was nothing for a few seconds, but then there were footsteps. They grew closer until Ezra could feel Kanan's presence just on the other side of the door. Standing up, the young man waited for the door to open but it didn't happen. Closing his eyes, he felt Kanan reach out for him and he met his master halfway, their signatures intertwining briefly. This time, there was only warmth from the connection, instead of the coldness that came from the negative emotions Kanan had been feeling. A smile spread across Ezra's face as he opened his eyes, ears perking up as he heard footsteps retreat from the door as the connection ended.

"Thanks."

Without wasting another second, Ezra raced towards the hanger. He reached it quickly, finding Hera, Sabine and Chopper waiting for him. Ahsoka was on board the Phantom, performing pre-flight checks.

"Hey guys." Ezra greeted, eyes widening as Sabine lurched forward to hug him briefly before stepping away and acting like it had never happened. "Oh."

"Be careful." Hera cautioned him, also giving him a brief embrace. "Did Kanan...?"

"He didn't come out, but he wished me luck." Ezra said, smiling at the confusion on the Twi'leks face. "Its a Jedi thing."

"Right." Hera said, clearly still not understanding.

"You better come back." Sabine said, punching Ezra lightly on the shoulder.

"You too." Ezra replied, returning the gesture. "We'd better get going though. You guys need to get to Nar Shaddaa."

Stepping past his friends, Ezra entered the Phantom. Settling into a chair as Ahsoka initiated the take off, Ezra waved to the other members of the Ghost crew as the doors closed. The Phantom left Phoenix Homes hanger, speeding away from the ship before blasting into Hyperspace on the route to Lothal.

* * *

**The Rogue Shadow**

Captain Juno Eclipse, decorated pilot of the Imperial Navy.

Scratch that. Captain Juno Eclipse, custodian of a homicidal droid and an edgy teenager with a lightsaber.

Their fighter had been in hyperspace for several hours and ever since they'd entered, the young man who demanded he call her 'Starkiller' had been sitting on the floor, eyes closed. His droid had disappeared into another room. Upon a quick glance, most people would think he was meditating, but if you looked closer, it was obvious that whatever the young man was doing, it wasn't peaceful. Every few seconds he twitched, his facial expressions contorting regularly and his fists clenching tighter than was probably healthy. Juno would feel sorry for him, if she knew anything about the Inquisitor.

At least, she assumed he was an Inquisitor. Every Imperial had heard the rumors about the order of Jedi hunting assassins under the direct command of Emperor Palpatine himself. For years, she recalled that people had been fearful of the Inquisitors above everything else, at least until the whispers of Lord Vader had begun to spread. She'd never seen one of the Inquisitors, but she certainly hadn't expected a lean, unarmored teen who looked like he'd never seen a Sun in his life. Lord Vader on the other hand, had met all of her expectations. Armored. Intimidating. Completely in command of any room he entered.

Juno's train of thought was broken when Starkillers eyes snapped open and he locked gazes with her. His eyes were plain enough, but behind them was an intensity and pain that should have been far beyond his years.

"I could feel you gawking." Starkiller snapped, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I wasn't 'gawking'." Juno frowned, eyeing the young man as he dropped into a martial arts pose. "What is that?"

"Teras Kasi." The male replied shortly, performing a series of swift movements.

"I've never heard of that fighting form." Juno said, undeterred by her charges hostile attitude.

"That's not my problem." Starkiller stated, not missing a beat as his movements increased in speed.

"Is it some kind of Jedi martial art?" The question caused Starkiller to shift ever so slightly, making it obvious the question had touched a nerve.

"It wasn't created by Jedi, it was created to kill them." The young man halted his movements, casting a glare in her direction. "You have too many questions."

"Are you always this belligerent?" Juno asked, hanging one leg over the other.

"Excuse me?" Starkiller dropped his stance completely, looking at her as if she was either incredibly rude or incredibly stupid.

"You refused to give me your real name, which I can understand. You're an agent of Lord Vader, probably an Inquisitor." Juno felt emboldened by the surprise that flashed in Starkillers eyes at her words. "But we are going to be working together for a long time, assuming you don't get us killed on this mission. In order for us to work efficiently as a unit, we'll need to get to know each other. At the very least, I need to know what you can do and vice versa so that we can cover each others backs."

"You and I won't be working together in the field." The young man said dismissively, dropping into the co-pilots chair.

"This is exactly what I mean. You just assume I'm here to be your pilot and nothing else." Juno spat, growing increasingly irritated.

"Fine." Starkiller rolled his eyes as if he was dealing with an annoying child. "What can you do, Captain?"

"I'm a dec-" Juno began, but was cut off as the young man raised his hand.

"Let me make this undeniably clear." He narrowed his eyes. "No matter what you think, you're here to be my pilot and nothing else. I don't need a friend. All I need from you, is to get me from point A to point B, and be there when I need extraction. And just so you know, I'm not an Inquisitor."

With that, he turned away from her and glared out the viewport. Absorbing the young mans reply gradually, Juno shook her head slowly before busying herself with examining the information that Lord Vader had provided her on the operation they were about to undertake. As she flipped through the files, she shot a glance at Starkiller who was still glaring into the blue maze of hyperspace, before her eyes went back to the screen of her datapad, where the image of a severe middle aged man was presented. In her mind, a question formed. Their target was clearly a Jedi. So if Starkiller wasn't an Inquisitor, then what was he?


	2. Inception II

**The Phantom**

Ezra had moved to sit on the floor, legs crossed tightly with his hands gripping his knees. The young mans eyes were closed, his focus entirely on the pieces of his lightsaber which floated before him. Slowly but surely, the pieces began to move into place around his blue kyber crystal. After a few minutes, the final screw moved into place and Ezra reached out with his hand to take the completed weapon, opening his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You're getting good at that." Ahsoka observed from the pilots chair, turning around to face him. "Your design, what inspired it?"

"I had this energy slingshot that I used to protect myself after my parents..." Ezra paused, taking a slow breath before continuing. "When Kanan told me it was time to build my lightsaber, I just felt comfortable adding in elements of that into it. We also didn't get too much time to work on my saber skills, so I figured it was a good way to compensate for that."

"That was a very wise decision." Ahsoka nodded approvingly. "Above everything else, your lightsaber is an extension of yourself. We all customize ours in different ways, though I'd never seen one like yours until we met."

"Kanan said the Jedi Order were pretty anti-blaster." Ezra said.

"A Jedi Master once told me that blasters were not civilized weapons, and that the Jedi were held to a more sophisticated standard." For a moment, Ahsokas smile faded and her tone grew saddened, but she recovered quickly. "We don't have long before we reach Lothal, and we're going to need somewhere to act as our base of operations."

"I would have said Tarkintown, but well... yeah." Ezra stood up, stretching out as he thought. "Hey wait, theres a Jedi Temple on Lothal. It's well hidden. We could go there."

"A Jedi Temple?" Ahsokas brow raised slightly. "Interesting. I don't remember it being listed during my studies. Though I shouldn't be surprised. There are hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Temples scattered throughout the Galaxy."

"The one on Lothal requires a Jedi to open it, so it would be difficult for the Empire to access." Ezra said.

"Perhaps. Though if the Inquisitor is still on the planet, he will be able to get in eventually." Ahsoka glanced at the console as it began to beep. "We're coming up on Lothal. Shut down all non-essential systems once we come out of Hyperspace. I'll prepare to have the ship go into stealth mode."

Ezra did as he was asked. Once they exited hyperspace, he dashed around the interior of the Phantom, switching off anything that they didn't need to survive. Ahsoka had chosen an exit point that would be out of the range of Imperial scanners, so for some time, they slowly drifted towards the planet once the stealth function had been activated. When Lothal came into view, Ezra stared out the viewport in shock. There was a significant blockade in place, including three Imperial Class Star Destroyers and lesser cruisers.

"I'll have to navigate us around to the far side of the planet." Ahsoka muttered, pressing several buttons before taking the controls and directing the small ship. "As long as we stay at a distance, they won't be able to see us and their sensors won't be able to lock on to our vital signatures."

"I guess I'll practice meditating." Ezra replied, preparing to return to his cross legged stance.

"No." Ahsoka frowned. "I can sense something in the Force. A presence far darker than that of the Inquisitor. We'll have to mask our signatures in the Force as a precaution."

"I'm uh... not too good at that." Ezra said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I can cover us both for now, but we'll practice later." Ahsoka assured him. "I suggest you come up with a plan for who we're going to contact once we arrive at this Jedi Temple."

* * *

**Phoenix Home.**

Hera stood several steps away from the door to the bridge, just shy of the range for the doors opening function scanner. Despite her usually stoic and determined exterior, she couldn't help but feel nervous about what she was about to commit to. There had been some assaults on Imperial targets scattered throughout the Galaxy, but nothing quite as bold as what they were about to commit. Three separate rebel cells had come together in order to orchestrate the attack, which meant that once they engaged the Imperials, they were sure to gain the full attention of the Empire itself. Closing her eyes, the Twi'lek allowed herself a few calming breaths before stepping forward and entering the bridge.

The room was jam packed with faces, some Hera knew and others she'd never seen, all encircling the large holoprojector in the center of the space. Everybody was chatting away, as if they were unaware of the gravity of their situation. General Kota and his top lieutenant, Quinn Nikkar, were present via hologram, along with Captain Kos of the _Liberator_ and the two other Captains of the Phoenix Fleet. Commander Sato stood opposite the door, arms folded as he quietly discussed something with Phoenix Leader as Administrator Jax looked on.

Hera quickly found, Sabine and Chopper, maneuvering through the crowd to reach them. The Mandalorian was armed and armored, her helmet tucked under one shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to lead the support squad?" Hera said as soon as she was within reach of her friend, concern lacing each word.

"General Kota will need help, no matter how great he is." Sabin replied. "Besides, I'm not going to miss the opportunity to help blow up an entire construction facility."

"Its just, I have a bad feeling about this." Hera frowned, looking towards Commander Sato as the room suddenly grew quiet.

"Thank you all for coming." The Commander began, a grim expression on his worn features. "As you all know, a Fulcrum agent recently acquired a complete technical readout of the TIE Construction Facility above Nar Shaddaa. They also discovered that the majority of it's defense fleet were reassigned to handle the crisis on Serenno, orchestrated by Saw Gerrera. Thankfully, the Fulcrum agent's presence was not discovered and they were able to transmit this information to General Kota."

As the Commander spoke, Administrator Jax activated hologram that displayed the facility in question in great detail. Hera began to study the layout as it appeared, while the Commander continued.

"Gerrera has agreed to continue occupying the Imperial Forces on Serenno in order to give us this opportunity to take the facility down. General Kota?"

"There are currently two Star Destroyers protecting the facility, along with the standard complimentary fleet. While we do not have enough firepower to destroy the fleet, the ships that we do possess are more than enough to distract the Imperials while the infiltration of the facility occurs." As Kota spoke, the layout hologram shifted to the main hanger. "My men and I have procured two Imperial cargo shuttles that we will use to get on board and cut off the facilities transmissions. Sabine Wren has agreed to lead a support squad to enter the secondary hanger in order to divert security forces while we head for the bridge in order to force a self destruct sequence to initiate."

"Looking forward to it General!" Sabine called, earning looks from some of the Rebels assembled, while Kota himself smirked.

"That's the kind of spark we need." The General said, pressing something and changing the holo display from a layout of the facility, to an image of one of the Imperial Light Carriers, used to carry Imperial fighters and bombers. "While we deal with the facility, Lieutenant Nikkar will be taking control of one of the Imperial Light Cruisers. Adding it to your Phoenix Squadron will improve your combative ability in a firefight."

"This is a high risk operation, and those who participate will run the risk of giving their lives for the cause." Commander Sato spoke up, looking around the room. "If anybody wishes to back out, now is the time." He waited a solid minute, with nobody speaking up. A small smile graced his face before the Commander spoke once more. "Then may the Force be with us all."

Moments later, Phoenix Squadron entered hyperspace, racing towards their target.

* * *

**Lothal.**

The passage around the blockade and onto the planet had been stressful one for Ezra.

Not only were they trying not to be noticed by the Imperial Blockade, but they had to hide themselves in the Force from an unknown dark presence. As they had drawn closer to Lothal, Ezra had begun to noticed the darkness and once they entered the atmosphere, he was suffering from a headache. The presence was both empty, yet overwhelming and Ezra had never felt anything like it before. Even the Inquisitor's Force signature had been restrained compared to this one. The Inquisitors presence had been like a Loth-Cat, playful yet dangerous, while this newcomers presence was like a pack of rabid Loth-Wolves. If Ahsoka hadn't been with him, Ezra wasn't sure how he would have coped.

He'd directed Ahsoka towards the Jedi Temple and they touched down not far from the giant mound of rock that masked the entrance, leanding the _Phantom_ behind a similar boulder. It wasn't the perfect hiding spot, but it would at least be enough to keep patrols from spotting the ship easily.

"How do we get inside?" Ahsoka inquired as the two of them exited the _Phantom_.

"We uh..." Ezra gestured to the largest rock. "We lift that."

"What?" Ahsoka sized up the structure before shaking her head. "Ezra, if we lift that, the Inquisitor and that presence will sense us. When you said only a Jedi could open the temple, I assumed it was some sort of small locking mechanism."

"Yeah well, it's definitely a locking mechanism." Ezra offered a smile at his poor joke and Ahsoka just stared at him in response.

"There are usually multiple entrances to a Jedi Temple. We'll just have to examine the area thoroughly to find one." Ahsoka said. "Lets split up and head around either side of the central figure. We'll meet back up at the rear."

With that Ahsoka set off to the left and Ezra let out a soft sight, before moving to the right. His progress was slow since he had to check every rock structure that he came across, just in case. But the young Jedi had no luck and soon enough was standing at the rear of the central figure. He waited there for about five minutes before he heard Ahsoka calling his name and raced towards the sound of her voice. When he did find her, she was kneeling in front of a relatively small boulder, examining a series of faded markings that had been previously covered by sand.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked, trying to make sense of the foreign language.

"To gain entry, there must be unity." Ahsoka translated with a thoughtful frown. "Ezra, place your hand here."

Ezra did as directed, placing his hand just beneath the markings on the left side, while Ahsoka placed her hand to the right. She then took Ezra's free hand in her own and told him to close his eyes and picture a doorway.

"I see it. I think." Ezra said after about a minute.

"Now picture me there with you." Ahsoka said, her voice soft. A few moments later, she spoke again. "Open the door Ezra."

In his mind, Ezra did as instructed and pushed the door open, revealing a blinding light. In the real world, the two of them heard an audible click and opened their eyes to see the rock moving to the side of its own volition to reveal a dimly lit passage beneath it. Ezra looked at Ahsoka, who gave him a congratulatory smile before leading him inside. As the boulder moved to cover the entrance behind them, the two of them quickly moved through the passage and soon enough, they came out in the central chamber of the temple.

"You were right!" Ezra exclaimed excitedly.

"It seems that way." Ahsoka nodded, looking around. "This place. It's a natural wellspring of Force energy. Have you noticed that the dark presence is no longer there?"

"Oh wow." Ezra said, closing his eyes to concentrate. His headache had disappeared and along with it the dark side energy. "Thats amazing."

"We should be safe to operate out of here for the time being." Ahsoka said. "We'll find a place to get some rest, then go about planning how we are going to help the people of Lothal."

* * *

**The Rogue Shadow.**

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Juno said, interrupting Starkillers meditation.

"Thanks for the update." Starkiller commented sarcastically as he opened his eyes. "I sense that the battle has already begun."

As if to confirm his comments, the scene they were met with as the Rogue Shadow exited hyperspace was a chaotic one. Juno quickly took fully command of the control console, dipping the ship to the side to avoid stray blasterfire. Starfighters zipped around them, engaging in dogfights as Star Destroyers and Rebel adopted Cruisers provided covering fire.

"Take us directly to the TIE Facility." Starkiller ordered, standing up and stretching his limbs out.

"Easier said than done." Juno remarked, but complied with his orders and set a course for the secondary hanger of the facility. "Am I to accompany you on this excursion?"

"What? No." Starkiller scoffed. "You'd just slow me down. Engage the Rebel fleet for the time being. The _Rogue Shadow_ is classified as an Imperial ship after all."

"And what do you expect me to do if I'm shot down or boarded?" Juno asked as they rapidly approached the hanger.

"If you're boarded, wake PROXY up and he'll deal with them." Starkiller moved towards the exit ramp, continuing to speak over his shoulder. "If you get shot down, make sure to contact me before you're turned into space dust so I know that I have to find my own way out of the facility."

"Right." Juno narrowed her eyes as she brought the _Rogue Shadow_ into the hanger. "Beginning landing sequence."

"No need." Starkiller stated, taking his lightsaber from his belt and hitting the button to lower the ramp. "Get out of here."

With that, Starkiller ran down the ramp, leaping towards the steel floor of the hanger. He landed heavily, leaning his left shoulder back to lazily dodge some blasterfire from a Stormtrooper that had noticed his entrance. Activating his crimson blade, Starkiller smirked as several Stormtroopers came to join their companion, all leveling their weapons towards him.

"How pointless."


End file.
